Sonic the Hedgehog: Wonders of the World
by CillianChamp
Summary: Lorcan Darcy, a high school outcast who dealt with emotional abuse from her parents, brought Sega Saturn with Sonic X-Treme game inside. When she start playing the game, Sonic and Dr. Robotnik escaped from the game into her world. Now Sonic team up with Lorcan to stop Robotnik and foil his plans.


It's been a while since I write fan-fictions.

I guess, you all pretty heard that Sonic the Hedgehog movie is pushed back to February 4th, 2020 because Paramount is redesigning Sonic. When I looked up the franchise on Wikipedia, I found out that screenwriter Richard Jefferies pitched a treatment called Sonic the Hedgehog: Wonders of the World, to Sega. The treatment saw Sonic and Robotnik escaping from Sonic X-treme into the real world, and Sonic collaborated with a boy to stop Robotnik. However, none of the companies could come to an agreement, so the film was canceled. Jeffries, with permission from Sega, pitched his treatment to DreamWorks Animation, but was rejected./em/p

I love Sonic when I was a kid, I always wanted to write a story about him.

Now, let me bring it up to you, this is a fan-made interpretation/novelization of the cancelled film and I do not under any circumstances own Sonic the Hedgehog. He belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. However, Josh is replaced by my OC, Lorcan Darcy, a social outcast who is dealing with emotional abuse from her family and the bullying of her friends, because I thought it will be a good idea. So whatever changes I make throughout the story will be on my behalf of the fans of Sonic the Hedgehog since it's my intention to tie this story outside of the Sonic the Hedgehog canon. /em/p

Thank you all for stopping by and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue:** Struggling

**Date:** Tuseday, 15th March 2011

**Location:** Brooklyn, New York, USA, Earth

The story starts with Lorcan Darcy, a ten year old girl with her emotional abusive parents. She was a kind-hearted, friendly and gentle girl. She used to be an adventurous thrill seeking kid. He found life boring and was always looking for something that would kill his boredom. He used to hang out with Emily and Molly and do "tests of courage", such as jumping off different bridges or other dangerous things.

One day, after jumping off a bridge, Lorcan's shoes were missing. Emily found a fat kid who wore the shoes similar to Lorcan, who also attended a cram school, and reported to him. They made plans as if they were on a mission and called out the kid. Lorcan punched the kid and cheerfully shouted after defeating him. Going back home, Mikey, who is his sister's boyfriend turned out to be the fat kid's older brother and he was given a solar plexus. She ended up beaten but she didn't mind since she believed that she had successfully won over boredom.

As time went by, their friends decided to stop their "test of courage" and think maturely. Alone, she thought she needed to do something to not let himself lose against boredom.

After Elizabeth transferred to their class and Lorcan learned of her disability, Lorcan thought that she was weird, and found another way to win over his boredom: by picking on Nishimiya.

Lorcan though Elizabeth was a burden to the class as they made extra efforts to keep Elizabeth aware of this. One day, she wrote insults to Elizabeth after the class lost in the choral contest. He erased the writings after showing it to Elizabeth, pretending that he cared. Thinking that she would get mad or cry, she thanked her and her friends instead. Lorcan then became curious of Elizabeth's reactions to every prank he did, which quickly turned into bullying.

The Principal later discussed the matter in the class where Elizabeth lost or broke eight of her hearing aids in five months that cost $3,500. He made a deal of letting the school handle the matter if someone voluntarily takes the blame or lets the police investigate. As Lorcan was going to raise her hand, her teacher pointed her out and asked for the class' idea about her. Even though everyone enjoyed Lorcan pranks, they talked as if they were not involved or tried to stop her from doing it. In the end, she took the blame and she was then the one bullied by everyone in her class instead. Her teacher never believed her when she reported the incidents, as she thought she was lying. Instead of helping her, he told Lorcan that what she did was returning back to her. Feeling the pain from getting bullied, she wondered how Elizabeth thought about her, wondering if she hated her.

One day, Lorcan decided to find out the person behind her missing slippers alone. She first thought Elizabeth was the culprit after seeing her arrive early to school but it turned out that she takes care of the flowers. She sees her wiping a desk full of insults and wondered if she was still being bullied. She returned to her hiding spot and found out that her old friends Emily and Molly were responsible for her missing slippers and fought with them. She ended up beaten, left lying on the ground. Elizabeth wiped his face in an effort to help, surprising her. She suddenly exploded and shouted out how she hated her. They fought each other, (Elizabeth showing one of the rare times when she's angry) causing Elizabeth to transfer to a different school.

The next day, Lorcan realized Elizabeth was not wiping the insults off of her own desk but instead she was wiping her. From that morning forward, she saw her desk full of insults which lasted until graduation day.

At the opening ceremony, Emily told everyone in his class about Lorcan being a bully and how she forced a girl to transfer to a different school during their grade school. Some girls asked Lorcan about it, which she replied honestly. She lost her friends and became hated and isolated.

One day she went to the book store alone to buy a limited edition book. She was nervous at first but got his confidence after managing to buy one. He unexpectedly encountered Emily and her friends and assumed that she could have fun together with them again. But instead, she was ignored and they decided to hate whatever she liked.

"Now that she's in high school, Lorcan dyed her hair blue, she wears a black shirt with a purple and blue skull, black leather mini skirt and leather boots. She is now a high school senior and spends her time listening to music. She sleeps in English class until then.../span/span/p

Lorcan,wake up!" The English teacher said as he yelled to wake Lorcan up.

What?!" Lorcan asked rudely.

"Tell me, do you have your school paper finished?"

"About what?" Lorcan asked as she's yawning.

"About Sonic; a test pilot killed in an explosion when he attempted to break the speed barriers!" The English teacher answers.

"Oh, that? I haven't finished it because my dad is keep waking me up with loud noises and I couldn't get any sleep!" Lorcan said in anger and explained why did she finish her school paper.

"Well then, If you don't finish your school paper by tomorrow morning, I am going to call in your parents." The English teacher said while threatening her.

"Lorcan was shocked that she is been threatened and decided to get her paper done when she gets home. Lorcan sits outside of school and sees her father, Hal, a computer genius that cannot find work.

"Fine." Lorcan answers. "Please keep the noises down while I'm trying to study. Please, I am getting exhausted from all that noise you make last night.

"Alright, I'll keep the noises down, but you want to see what I'm working on for the last six months?" Hal asked Lorcan as she decides to listen what's she's hearing.

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Wonders of the World**


End file.
